Angels Country
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Ally Moon is using her Gibson Doves in Flight custom acoustic guitar to write a new song.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Angels Country**

**Ally Moon is using her Gibson Doves in Flight custom acoustic guitar to write a new song.**

She is happy.

On this sweet summer day Ally wear a pink tight t-shirt, blue denim jeans and white shoes.

"I have a feeling this song's gonna be very nice." says Ally as she sit on the white couch in the living room.

"Hi, babe." says Austin Moon as he enter the room.

"Hi, Austin. I'm working on a new song." says Ally.

"That's good." says Austin. "What's the name of it?"

"Not decided on one yet." says Ally.

"Alright." says Austin.

"Mommy, where's my dolphin plushie?" says Katy Moon as she enter the room.

Katy is the daughter of Austin and Ally.

"I believe I saw it in the guitar room." says Ally.

The guitar room is a room upstairs where Ally and Austin store all of their guitars when not using them.

"Me will look there." says Katy as she walk up to the guitar room.

Austin leave the room.

Ally play guitar and sing.

_**Everything is crazy, nothing's standin' in my way. I should hope that luck I got.**_

_**Something's holding me back like a wild boar attack and I wish you'd be here, but you're not.**_

_**Do you remember when, we thought there'd be no end...? A shooting star were on the sky.**_

_**Do you remember that, we are from Heaven sent? No demon can make me cry.**_

_**Angels Country, when you're far away from me. No denying. This was meant to be.**_

_**You are going with me, all the way to core.**_

_**I will always trust you and be your friend. I can never ask for any more.**_

_**Do you remember when, we thought there'd be no end...? A shooting star were on the sky.**_

_**Do you remember that, we are from Heaven sent? No demon can make me cry.**_

_**Angels Country, when you're far away from me. No denying. This is true, you see.**_

_**Right ahead of me, there is a bright light. I think that's where I really should go.**_

_**If you're feeling sad I shall help you out. You are very sweet, yes I know.**_

_**Do you remember when, we thought there'd be no end...? A shooting star were on the sky.**_

_**Do you remember that, we are from Heaven sent? No demon can make me cry.**_

_**Angels Country, when you're far away from me. No denying. This is true, you see.**_

"Pretty nice." says Ally.

She smile.

"I like the song this far." says Ally.

45 minutes later.

Katy comes downstairs, holding Dougie, the Dolphin in her hands.

"Mommy! Me did find Dougie, he was behind your purple Gibson guitar." says Katy.

"Nice that you found him." says Ally.

"Little cutie Dougie!" says a happy Katy as she hug the beloved plushie.

"I'm glad you love Dougie as much as I did." says Ally.

Katy goes to her room.

Ally starts to work on the song again.

_**I tumbled from the sky where I was soaring so high.**_

_**Never thought that I'd come back down to the Earth.**_

_**Somewhere along the ride I found that we can't stop the tide.**_

_**It is time for me to buy another round.**_

_**Do you remember when, we thought there'd be no end...? A shooting star were on the sky.**_

_**Do you remember that, we are from Heaven sent? No demon can make me cry.**_

_**Angels Country, when you're far away from me. No denying. This is what I'll be.**_

_**Soon I saw the light, in the darkness of the night. I did not expect to end up in a fight.**_

_**Some of it went wrong and I did not last too long. Correct it all and make things right.**_

_**Yes.**_

_**Do you remember when, we thought there'd be no end...? A shooting star were on the sky.**_

_**Do you remember that, we are from Heaven sent? No demon can make me cry.**_

_**Angels Country, when you're far away from me. No denying. This is what I see.**_

_**Evil person stood in front of me. He could not let me go free.**_

_**Then I punched him and made him cry. That sure did stop him from go on and try.**_

_**Do you remember when, we thought there'd be no end...? A shooting star were on the sky.**_

_**Do you remember that, we are from Heaven sent? No demon can make me cry.**_

_**Angels Country, when you're far away from me. No denying. This is true, for me.**_

"Awww! So good." says Ally.

4 days later.

"I've completed my new song." says Ally.

"We wanna hear it, right, daddy?" says Katty.

"Yes." says Austin.

"Okay...here we go..." says Ally.

_**Everything is crazy, nothing's standin' in my way. I should hope that luck I got.**_

_**Something's holding me back like a wild boar attack and I wish you'd be here, but you're not.**_

_**Do you remember when, we thought there'd be no end...? A shooting star were on the sky.**_

_**Do you remember that, we are from Heaven sent? No demon can make me cry.**_

_**Angels Country, when you're far away from me. No denying. This was meant to be.**_

_**You are going with me, all the way to core.**_

_**I will always trust you and be your friend. I can never ask for any more.**_

_**Do you remember when, we thought there'd be no end...? A shooting star were on the sky.**_

_**Do you remember that, we are from Heaven sent? No demon can make me cry.**_

_**Angels Country, when you're far away from me. No denying. This is true, you see.**_

_**Right ahead of me, there is a bright light. I think that's where I really should go.**_

_**If you're feeling sad I shall help you out. You are very sweet, yes I know.**_

_**Do you remember when, we thought there'd be no end...? A shooting star were on the sky.**_

_**Do you remember that, we are from Heaven sent? No demon can make me cry.**_

_**Angels Country, when you're far away from me. No denying. This is true, you see.**_

_**I tumbled from the sky where I was soaring so high.**_

_**Never thought that I'd come back down to the Earth.**_

_**Somewhere along the ride I found that we can't stop the tide.**_

_**It is time for me to buy another round.**_

_**Do you remember when, we thought there'd be no end...? A shooting star were on the sky.**_

_**Do you remember that, we are from Heaven sent? No demon can make me cry.**_

_**Angels Country, when you're far away from me. No denying. This is what I'll be.**_

_**Soon I saw the light, in the darkness of the night. I did not expect to end up in a fight.**_

_**Some of it went wrong and I did not last too long. Correct it all and make things right.**_

_**Yes.**_

_**Do you remember when, we thought there'd be no end...? A shooting star were on the sky.**_

_**Do you remember that, we are from Heaven sent? No demon can make me cry.**_

_**Angels Country, when you're far away from me. No denying. This is what I see.**_

_**Evil person stood in front of me. He could not let me go free.**_

_**Then I punched him and made him cry. That sure did stop him from go on and try.**_

_**Do you remember when, we thought there'd be no end...? A shooting star were on the sky.**_

_**Do you remember that, we are from Heaven sent? No demon can make me cry.**_

_**Angels Country, when you're far away from me. No denying. This is true, for me.**_

"Yay! So awesome!" says Katy.

"Thanks, girlie." says Ally.

"Mommy, you're so cool." says Katy.

"Yeah." says Austin.

"I'm doing my best." says Ally.

"No one could ask for more." says Austin.

"Awww. says a happy Ally.

Austin grab his black Gibson Hummingbird Elite custom acoustic guitar.

Ally and Austin play and Ally sing.

_**Everything is crazy, nothing's standin' in my way. I should hope that luck I got.**_

_**Something's holding me back like a wild boar attack and I wish you'd be here, but you're not.**_

_**Do you remember when, we thought there'd be no end...? A shooting star were on the sky.**_

_**Do you remember that, we are from Heaven sent? No demon can make me cry.**_

_**Angels Country, when you're far away from me. No denying. This was meant to be.**_

_**You are going with me, all the way to core.**_

_**I will always trust you and be your friend. I can never ask for any more.**_

_**Do you remember when, we thought there'd be no end...? A shooting star were on the sky.**_

_**Do you remember that, we are from Heaven sent? No demon can make me cry.**_

_**Angels Country, when you're far away from me. No denying. This is true, you see.**_

_**Right ahead of me, there is a bright light. I think that's where I really should go.**_

_**If you're feeling sad I shall help you out. You are very sweet, yes I know.**_

_**Do you remember when, we thought there'd be no end...? A shooting star were on the sky.**_

_**Do you remember that, we are from Heaven sent? No demon can make me cry.**_

_**Angels Country, when you're far away from me. No denying. This is true, you see.**_

_**I tumbled from the sky where I was soaring so high.**_

_**Never thought that I'd come back down to the Earth.**_

_**Somewhere along the ride I found that we can't stop the tide.**_

_**It is time for me to buy another round.**_

_**Do you remember when, we thought there'd be no end...? A shooting star were on the sky.**_

_**Do you remember that, we are from Heaven sent? No demon can make me cry.**_

_**Angels Country, when you're far away from me. No denying. This is what I'll be.**_

_**Soon I saw the light, in the darkness of the night. I did not expect to end up in a fight.**_

_**Some of it went wrong and I did not last too long. Correct it all and make things right.**_

_**Yes.**_

_**Do you remember when, we thought there'd be no end...? A shooting star were on the sky.**_

_**Do you remember that, we are from Heaven sent? No demon can make me cry.**_

_**Angels Country, when you're far away from me. No denying. This is what I see.**_

_**Evil person stood in front of me. He could not let me go free.**_

_**Then I punched him and made him cry. That sure did stop him from go on and try.**_

_**Do you remember when, we thought there'd be no end...? A shooting star were on the sky.**_

_**Do you remember that, we are from Heaven sent? No demon can make me cry.**_

_**Angels Country, when you're far away from me. No denying. This is true, for me.**_

"Yay!" says a happy Katy.

"Awww, little girlie!" says Ally as she put down her guitar and gives her sweet cutie cute daughter a sweet hug.

"Awwww! Mommy!" says a very happy Katie with an adorable smile.

"Wonderful." says Austin, happy to see Ally and Katy being so sweet.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
